


Rubbing

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	Rubbing

皮克知道这事儿很久了，还是觉得好笑。拉莫斯，一个半条身子刺了墨彩，人高马大暴躁易怒，对外铁血硬汉形象的男人，会不愿意开灯干炮。  
　　他一开始以为是和死敌上床的不甘，将就着摸黑操了几次。这期间小队长甚至没让他下手帮忙套弄，硬撅个屁股给操完撸射了。皮克很理解，不愿意看到嘴炮对象的高潮脸很值得认同，他起先也有这种心理障碍。  
　　但约炮次数越来越多，体位一成不变不是个事儿。拉莫斯后背上的狮子有多少根毛他都快数清了，鸡巴却从没被握进他手里，更别说亲嘴了。  
　　这不行，这得改。皮克很是不满，他那根大屌是个人看了都会行段注目礼，拉莫斯怎么能不屑一顾？他决定之后的例行公事好好扭转一下局势，就算他清楚皇马队长有多依赖前列腺高潮也不行，他们干了这么几年甚至还没蹭过？！这在皮克情史里是不允许发生的情况，是男人都知道握在一起撸超爽的好么？  
　　他没料到的是床伴本人并不需要此项服务。  
　　“我不会脱的，”拉莫斯立场坚决，眉毛拧起来像下一秒就要抡起一拳。“你要干就趴着干别搞这些花架子。”  
　　皮克心说，脱了又能怎么样呢？屌与屌之间能有什么不同呢？他于是嬉皮笑脸，借着身高将塞尔吉奥抵在沙发背上，按住他躁动的上肢道：  
　　“Sese，Geri想给你口一发。”  
　　他清晰明确地看到拉莫斯咽了下口水。  
　　“不，你不想。”  
　　拉莫斯在犹豫前急切地挣动起来，他在皮克按实的膝盖和手掌下周旋，甚至外裤被扒到箍住屁股也坚守阵地，不让他接近半根手指。  
　　但他抵抗不过一个锲而不舍追求目标的六英尺男人。  
　　“你走开！你这该死的大屌怪！走开！”  
　　被扯下内裤的赛吉羞愤的闭上眼向皮克咆哮。  
　　他可算是看见了，拉莫斯一直遮遮掩掩的大秘密，一根勃起尺寸不到他二分之一的屌。  
　　皮克很努力的表情管理，他知道心如死灰的塞尔吉奥并看不见他咧到耳边的笑容，可他得在这种事儿上给炮友留点情面，即使要被这一刻的快乐憋疯了。  
　　“...闭嘴，我不想看见你。”拉莫斯把眼睛遮在掌心后面，敞在外头半勃的阴茎却没随着情绪低落下去。  
　　那是抽鼻子的声音么？皮克简直想录像留念。  
　　“别这样Sese，你知道我不会嘲笑你的。”虚情假意。  
　　“滚。”鸵鸟还埋在沙子里不肯探头。  
　　“真的，你自己说的啊，技巧比尺寸更重要。”皮克有点失去耐心，他半强硬地，将拉莫斯的脸从他双手里挖出来，逼他跟自己对视。“来做嘛，我又不嫌弃你小。”你大了也没用啊。生存欲迫使他掐断了后半句话。  
　　拉莫斯没说话，他瞪着一双圆眼睛看皮克掏出自己巨大的阴茎，在体位限制下就快戳到自己嘴边了。除却本能的性奋，他实在是有点想哭。  
　　“来Sese，趴在我身上来。”皮克脱下衣物，半躺在沙发上劝他面对面交流。  
　　塞尔吉奥不情愿的，在欲望和大屌的控制下，剥干净裤子上衣趴在皮克胸膛上。他们尺寸悬殊的性器挨在一起，杰拉德奖励性的拍了掌他的屁股，掰过他的半只小臂拧在后背，接着慢悠悠蹭动起来。  
　　这是种全新的体验，皮克的龟头和肉柱上凸起的纹路一下下摩擦着拉莫斯敏感的阴茎，它们在两人腹间狭小的空间里交流感情，不消一会儿，那根小鸡巴被蹭得浑身颤抖，吐的水黏在腹肌上，又被大屌勾进卵蛋后面的会阴里。他甚至觉得自己像个被摩擦阴蒂的女孩儿，爽得他急扭了好几下腰胯，心头莫名涌上的委屈又使他掉了泪。  
　　被扣住屁股吸舌头的拉莫斯，没蹭两下就觉得自己要丢脸的射精，忙把湿了一半的脸埋进皮克的颈侧，低声下气的求他操进屁股里。他长久以来树立的硬汉形象毁于一旦了，不会再有任何对他男性魅力的鼓吹了。这份绝望甚至让他忽略了皮克长手指捅进他直肠里探索时的笑声。他还残忍地宣布：“我今天就想试试你能不能被我蹭射。”  
　　屌小不配拥有主动权，塞尔吉奥在翻转体位之前被残忍的事实再一次戳进心脏。  
　　不可否认的是，这真的出乎意料的刺激。拉莫斯一条小腿隔在靠背上，被皮克掐着大腿操他的阴茎。他早就爽得抽噎，双手扒住布艺扶手借力。皮克的大屌从前到后把他的下体折磨透了，扩开的肛口时不时被龟头顶进去两下，卵蛋和小肉棒被挤在他褪色的黑鹰纹身上压着蹭，漏的水积成一滩。他快高潮了，还胡言乱语得求皮克干进洞里。  
　　“屁股爽还是鸡鸡爽啊Sese？”  
　　他没法儿权衡，塞尔吉奥只顾着摇头，他想让这屈辱的体验赶快结束，前列腺液流进屁眼里让他湿得像个女孩儿，他不知道还能怎么嘴硬的呛声，只能一遍遍求他，por favor被念成召唤咒。  
　　所幸皮克的目的也达到了，在几次强硬的快速抽插下，拉莫斯颤抖着射在自己肚子上。而他甚至不敢睁眼看自己软颓下去的阴茎和皮克饱满的大屌放在一起的画面。不应期又被皮克操了遍后洞，干高潮如期而至，塞尔吉奥颤抖着身子，下唇咬不住的呜咽被皮克吞进嘴里，屁股里满是浓厚的精液。  
　　“...屁股爽。”拉莫斯嘴硬的强调。他止不住喘息，湿透的额发黏在一起，颧骨边映满潮红。  
　　“你说什么就是什么好啦。”皮克笑开来，拿起手机关照了好几下塞尔吉奥流精的穴口和软小的阴茎，他知道小队长已经无力反抗了，遂安慰性的在他胡子拉碴的侧脸上吧唧了一口。  
　　“洗澡吗小赛吉？”皮克站在浴室门口撩拨他。  
　　“洗你妈的头！”拉莫斯气冲冲的攥起拳头朝他脸上去。


End file.
